Sacrafice
by mikerules135
Summary: as stark fell dead Aizen has preperad to leave the battle in the hands of Rajik who has prepared a counter attack one of which no one saw coming.


Sacrifice

(It shows the moon of Hueco Mundo and two mountains of hollow corpses)

Voice: Amazing….. Did you kill these mountains of hollows?

(It shows Stark in a dirt covered robe)

Stark: no they all just died.

Voice: I see.

(it reveals aizen)

Aizen: care to join me I'm looking for allies.

Stark: what a coincidence so are we. Are these allies of yours strong?

Aizen: (grin) why don't you come and see for yourself?

Stark: (a sad look upon his face)

Stark: all right. (He rises up as it shows linette next to him)

Stark: you look like you could stay with us without dying.

(It then shows the area dissolve and covered in an ocean of blood)

(It then shows stark falling to the ground with a vast amount of blood to follow he then sees aizen)

Stark: sorry aizen……. Looks like I won't be able to repay you.

(I'm not alone)

(It shows Ulquiorra, Noitora, Grimmjow, Haibel, Arrenerio, Aporro, Yammy, Zommari, Rajik, and Barragan all with their own looks of greetings) (I'm Not Alone)

(it shows a moist and blood covered Linette and Stark in the dessert of Hueco Mundo)

(I'm Not Alone)

Stark: do you have a name?

Linette: Linette. What about you do you have a name even though your just me?

Stark: (he throws her a dirt covered robe) Stark.

Linette: Stark……. What will we do now?

(He sits on the ground and puts on a dirt covered robe)

Stark: We can do anything.

Linette: ok? Then where shall we go.

Stark: wherever.

(Silent for a moment as the wind blew)

Stark: but…. Let's stick together………

(He then sees a vision of linette smiling)

FOREVER.

(We then rejoin karakura town as it shows a section of it covered in dust and blood)

(Shunsui has a look of regret)

(Love then joins him)

Love: thanks.

Shunsui: (hmm?) I'm just glad your both safe.

Love: you never change. Always butting into other peoples battles you have no style.

Shunsui: (he then smiles and flings his sword removing the blood upon it)

Shunsui: only underlings get caught up in matters of style and lose of battle.

A captain can't afford such indulgences. Don't be a good kid whether you owe someone or they owe you the moment you start a battle you're in the wrong either way.

(We then rejoin toshiro who is panting furiously he then sheathes his zanpaktou)

Toshiro: you didn't have to interfere I had it under control.

(It then shows izuru and ikkaku with an unconscious Rangiku Iba and izuru holding momo's body)

Izuru: no disrespect captain but they would've died along with the espada if we hadn't shown up.

Ikkaku: hey izuru is momo really? (he stares at the decrypt and grey haired momo)

Izuru: no despite what that espada tried he wasn't successful in killing her completely theres still a chance but I can't do anything here come on.

Toshiro: (he leans in to momo) take care of her.

Both: sir. (the two of them disappear toshiro then sighs)

Hiyori: hey if your done moping Lisa needs our help so hop to it.

Toshiro: sure. (the two of them then leave)

(as the ice like snow petals covered the lay of the land a slight rumbling can be heard)

(In an instant Rajik emerged from the snow but in his rleased form as it showed his red fur like coat had gained two cages upon his back he then turns back to his humanoid form the two fur cages released hisako and goro both of who landed face first in the snow)

Goro: (shakes snow off his face) thank you sir you saved our lives.

Hisako: (shakes snow off her tomboy hair) speak for yourself. (sneezes) ugh the little snow prick gave me a cold.

Goro: (sarcastically) oh no the horror of it all whatever shall we do?

Hisako: (fake laugh) very funny douche.

Goro: what did you ju-?!

(rajik then sits down on the snow)

Rajik: (he catches an ice covered leaf upon the palm of his hand)

Rajik: please. Just be quiet for a moment. (sighs)

(Goro and Hisako have sad looks on their faces)

Goro: he'll be missed.

Hisako: yeah just remember boss he wasn't such a bad guy.

Rajik: (he lays down in the snow as he sees the frozen wasteland)

Rajik: just let me sleep for a moment.

Goro: if that's what y- (he is then hit by a snowball in the back of the head)

Goro: wha- what the hell hisako?!

Hisako: (whistles) what? I didn't do anything.

Goro: like hell you bitch! (he then rushes at her and the two then fall off the frozen house)

Rajik: (we then see his red eye close) Stark……

(it shows in the Las Noches sauna Rajik and his two fraccion in a hot tub)

Hisako: (sinks in the water) (relaxed sigh) this is the life huh boss?

Rajiik: (calm look) it is somewhat pleasing.

Hisako: yeah. What about you g-? (she sees goro gone)

Uh…. Boss where's goro?

Rajik: where do you think?

Hisako: (sighs raises her arm and five fingers) 5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. (makes a fist)

(loud screaming can be heard)

(in the Las Noches hallway goro is running from various angry female arrancars)

Goro: (joyful look on face) hey guys l'll join you later kay?!

Hisako: (sinks in to the tub with an embarrassed look on her face)

Voice: mind if we join you?

Rajik: not at all…… Stark.

Stark: I must say that subordinate can sure keep things lively (he seeps into the tub)

Rajik: you get use to it. Speaking of subordinates where's is l-?

Linette: Cannonball!! (linette then jumps in soaking both rajik and stark both sigh)

(Stark sees hisako who is blushing as he stared at him)

Stark: oh hello your hisako qufang right?

Hisako: (gulps) I- I- well yeah that's my name what's it to ya?

Stark: it's a pretty name very suitable.

(hisako's face turns bright red)

Hisako: (clears throat) th- thanks I guess.

(linette then resurfaces from the tub and bonks hisako on the head)

Linette: (laughs) gotcha qufang!

Hisako: (growls) why you! (she jumps at linette but she jumps out of the water causing hisako to bump her head)

Linette: nah nah try to get me (sticks out tongue)

Hisako: your fricken dead you brat! (the two then run off)

Rajik: two peas.

Stark: I'll say.

Rajik: so stark how are the accommodations of being the premeria espada?

Stark: (silent for a moment) their all right. But I must ask you sure are a busy bee.

Rajik: (reaches for his sunglasses) what's that suppose to mean?

Stark: that little society of yours. You know the one to kill humanity?

Rajik: (a cold sweat emerges on his face) so…… (he then reaches for a towel but concealed inside is a dark like knife) what exactly is your opinion?

Stark: (seeps into the bubbles) I really don't give a damn.

Rajik: (he then stops and flew back his dark hair)

Stark: it's just something I noticed nothing more don't worry I'm not one to blab to aizen.

You and I our after all brothers in arms and aizen is well though I'm eternally grateful a soul reaper.

Rajik: well thank you. Anyway would you like to partake?

Stark: no. I don't really feel like joining your little club. But I will always watch out for your back got it?

Rajik: (clears throat) actually I meant would you like some cake? (stark then sees on a silver platter small individual bite sized cakes)

Stark: oh…… (they both just laugh) sure.

(Rajik then wakes up)

Rajik: (he rises up to check on hisako and goro)

Goodbye Brother.

(it then shows aizen who is hearing the clashing of haibel and lisa)

Lisa: Crush! Haguro Tonbo!

(Haibel then rushes at her)

Hiyori: Chop Kubikiri Orochi!

Toshiro: Kneel before the frozen sky Hyorimaru!

(there is then a giant explosion as all four of them disappear and reapper in various areas all the while aizen watches from a distance)

(he then sees Gin facing off to shinji)

Aizen: that's enough Gin.

(gin then produces a child like grin)

Aizen: let's get this over with.

Shinji: what?.... (what are you planning aizen?)

(aizen then disappears and reappears to see haibel who had thrown the 3 teenagers away)

Haibel: Aizen?

(suddenly aizen then slashes haibel in the chest a large amount of blood falls)

Haibel: wha- what the…..?!

Aizen: I'm done with you it appears your not strong enough to fight for me.

(he slowly turns around)

Aizen: Gin….. Kaname…… lets go.

(Haibel then in instant rushes at aizen)

Haibel: Die you traitor!!

(sadly aizen just turned around and decapitated the espada)

Aizen: people should know when their beaten.

(both lisa and hiyori were surprised)

Toshiro: typical.

(Both gin and kaname appear next to aizen)

AIzen: it's time we went to the soul society.

Shinji: what?! After all this you think were going to let you leave face it Souske you lost!!

(aizen coldly turns his head)

Aizen: I may be leaving but I leave you in charge…….. (Rajik and his fraccion appear in front of the soul reaper and vizards) Rajik.

Rajik: thank you my lord (bows halfway)

Aizen: and your opinion to haibel?

(silent for a moment)

Rajik: (he then faces him and smiles devilishly)

Rajik: in order to achieve anything you must make sacrifices.

Aizen: good. Kaname?

Kaname: as you wish sir. (Kaname then incantes a spell and a wooden japanesse door appears as it opened up )

Gin: tell izuru I said bye kay? It would mean a lot to him.

(Just then Koamura rushes at the 3 traitors)

Koamura: your not getting away this ti- (just then Rajik appears and produces a giant wound on his left arm)

Rajik: never touch the king that is what a pawn should know.

(his two fraccion then join him)

Shinji: No!

(the door then closed but not before aizen looked at shinji)

Aizen: goodbye….. captain.

(the soul society then stare at the 3 arrancars)

Komaura: (raises his fist) how could you!?

(yamamoto then appears in front of him)

Yamamoto: calm down 7th squad captain.

Komamura: (sighs) forgive me sir. I lost control of myself.

Yamamoto: (faces Rajik) Espada I advise you surrender you are hopelessly outnumbered don't make us shed anymore unnecessary blood.

Hisako: like hell gramps!

Rajik: hisako. (hisako looks away) I'm afraid your mistaken soul reaper if anything I have enough forces to hold you all off for as long as I can.

Hiyroi: what are you talking about your dead meat!

Rajik: care to rejoin us from your nap? (the forces then see wonderweiss covered in a vast amount of blood)

Wonderweiss: ahhhhhh……… (cocks his head with a cold smile)

(Shinji then sees Mashiro and Kensei wounded)

Shinji: Mashiro! Kensei!

Wonderweiss: ……… their blood was not enough for me……. I need more……

Rajik: (smiles) so that's what you sound like.

Goro: hey hisako now's the time.

(hisako then reaches in her pocket and a hollow bone flute)

Hisako: any requests? (smiles)

Goro: just get to it jackass.

Hisako: (anger mark) go fuck yourself.

(she then began playing a calming melody as everyone heard this a garanta then opened)

(it then shows the fat and large Manzo the ocean blue haired Botan and the giant breasted blonde Kaiya)

Botan: (chuckles) well well looks like we came just in time wouldn't you agree?

Kaiya: (flews back her hair) shut it lets just get busy killing these guys all right?

Botan: jeez hot yet a pain right big guy?

(manzo then just stood there silent)

Botan: tough crowd.

Kaiya: (master let us pray this works)

Toshiro: it still is not enough remember your still the 10th espada and izuru will soon get rid of those parasites in momo and the others and this time I'll make sure your dead.

Rajik: (chuckles) you underestimate me little captain.

Toshiro: what does that mean?

Rajik: I already have two more vessels. (an insane grin then appears on his face) think about it.

(yamamoto then gains a shock in his eyes)

Yamamoto: Komamura! (just then Komamura is hit in the back as blood gushed out of him he then fell to the ground)

(the soul reapers and vizards then see that Hisagi had attacked with his zanpaktou)

Rajik: I hope he didn't think he came to help him that one time. Oh and one more thing.

(just then shunsui Love and Rose attacked as they see that Ukitake is entranced as his now blood covered zanpaktou returned to him)

Shunsui: Jushirio I should've hidden you further away from the enemy. My mistake.

Rajik: now then (rajik then fired a cero at toshiro but he rushed at him and kicked him to the ground)

Round two soul society. ATTACK!!!

(as the 3 arrancars in the garganta rush at the soul reapers and Hisako and Goro rush at Hiyori and Lisa and Wonderweiss pulls out his zanpaktou and the two entranced soul reapers attack aizen and the others just appear at the soul society as the two guards at the gate lay dead)

Aizen: it's been awhile. (grins)

To be continued


End file.
